Tobi needs counsel
by PrincessAraina
Summary: Tobi couldn't uunderstand why the akatsuki members didn't like him. "I am a member of the Akatsuki why don't they like me, I am one of them", he reasoned. Tobi found a mysterious sac that helps him out with his problems and gives him encouragement yet doesn't solve it for him. This only leaves the Akatsuki in division and a confusion causring everybody to go in a frenzy!
1. Chapter 1

Tobi walks down the long hallway puzzled to why he had to capture this person in a potato sac. "Why would anyone do that", he asked himself. An idea pops into his head. "Yeah, the person needs some transportation that doesn't need money, but to be free, WOW I am so smart", said Tobi so gleeful. The other thing that Tobi was puzzled about was who was this person, he did not even peek in the potato sac, yet. Tobi looked to his right and his left and looked at the sac curiously. Tobi slowly descends his hand in the sac and quickly got his hand out. "Ahhhhh", he yelled. He held his wrist in anguish and started to shake his whole arm gasping. "I got a POTATO", shouted Tobi.

"Good for you Tobi, hmm", said annoyingly Deidara at the end of the hallway. Tobi was very happy to see Deidara so he can show him his prized possession namely a potato. "Come here Tobi", said Deidara. Tobi runs to Deidara and drags the sac with him. "Good Good boy", said Deidara with sarcastic enthusiasm before Tobi can two feet in front of him. Tobi stops in front him. Deidara playfully slaps Tobi's face. "Now go away, hehehe hmm", laughed Deidara.

Tobi walked away with the sac with disappointment and thought if he was called senpai he wouldn't be misjudged or disrespected. Many thoughts raced through Tobi's mind and everybody else knew that and took it to his advantage. But what they didn't knew what problems arise when Tobi is stressed out, but the problem is Tobi never shows he is sad or mad rarely. Tobi secretly keeps his feelings bottled up or imagination in dreams as though he can rule and change everything under his power.

Tobi relocates his back and makes sure his back doesn't look so slump so as give some mixed signals. Tobi holds the bag up with all his might and tries to peer through the holes in the sac as to talk to someone he feels is there. "My name is Tobi and I will make things better cuz I think I can, you can be my friend with the ones living under my bed and closet. Ohh but don't get the wrong idea you would have the best of the best", said Tobi reassuring. "I hope your another doll toy for my collection, I love you", said Tobi. Tobi hugs the sac. "HEHEHE", giggles Tobi. "Get a life", said Hidan way back of the hallway in his room. Tobi frowns under his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi had no idea why Hidan would say that, but that makes Tobi more receptive to be annoying and a teaser. Tobi knew Hidan would be (a crazy guy the first day he met him) that you can't be around him to much or else you will become a lunatic like him. Tobi like Hidan to the extent that he always made Tobi laugh at his differences and that he likes to be himself. Tobi liked that Hidan had his loyalty above all things even for the sake of his own life. Tobi knew you can't do such crazy things like put your life in risk because of stuff according to him. But otherwise Hidan was a cool guy who was needed as the guy who likes his pain and craziness and enthusiasm. Tobi ignored what Hidan said and kept on walking down the long hallway.

Tobi dragged the sac and looked at the rooms as he passed by them. The first bedroom when he went down the hallway was Deidara's on the right and on the left his bedroom.  
Second bedroom way down the hallway was Kisame on the left Itachi's on the right. The last rooms belong to Hidan on the right and Kakuzu on the left. Tobi was enjoying his walk in the hallway passing each room and making barfing and choking sounds as though he was signifying their bedrooms were stinky. Tobi liked to entertain himself in ways that nobody else would take for a joke. To Tobi, walking down the main hallway was like walking for a mile, he likes to exaggerate. It was beginning to be very boring for Tobi to walk down the same hallway all the time looking into the rooms only to find organization on the week and clutter on the weekends.

Tobi sighed and dragged the sac down the hallway and down the stairs that led to the basement which was mostly used for interrogation, jail, secret passages, and all that you can't find upstairs. Tobi thumped down the stairs and made the sac hit every step with a big thud laughing at how the sac hits the steps. To tobi it sounded like a person falling down the came to the second last step and thinked to himself about some decision. Tobi leaped in the air and said "JUMP", and Tobi was suspended with the sac in the air for a moment. The sac flew in the air and hit the floor with a huge ploop and a little crack. Tobi stopped and looked at the sac. "HAHAHAHAHAH", he laughed hysterically. "Did anyone see that, hahahah, the potato sac was in the air and it hit the ground really funny, hahahahah,HAHAHA"! Tobi couldn't open his eyes over how hard he was laughing, he held his chest and tried to breathe but he couldn't, he just laughed harder and toppled over into a mop pail into with some dirty water. Tobi laughed even harder and started to choke on his tears that just kept flowing down his eyes. He splurted out of his mask through the eye hole and was having a good time.

Loud steps came over above Tobi and came to the top of the steps. Tobi looked up and pointed at the person above. "HAHAHA, Deidara sempai you should have been here", said Tobi gasping for air. "TOBI I want you to shutup I can't believe why you are even on this team you good for nothing loser, we can't get work done if you are enjoying laughing at yourself", Deidara shouted harshly. Deidara was going to blow in anger, and Tobi can seriously see it across the whole stair case up to Deidara. Tobi stood up and stopped laughing abruptly and looked at Deidara with a blank look. Deidara looked behind himself, calmed down, made a fist at Tobi and walked away. "Itachi sensei", said Tobi in a happy nervous tone. Itachi gloomed over the stair case and stared at Tobi who still sat in the dirty mop pail water. Itachi showed his whole face and showed a little smirk. " Tobi quiet down", said Itachi and walked away in his cool unemotional matter. "At least Itachi sensei knows what is funny when he sees it unlike Deidara sempai", says Tobi to himself.

Tobi lifts himself from the mop pail and grabbed the end of his cloak and wringed out the dirty water and put it back in the pail. He was done and he smelled himself and thought he should take a shower so he frolicked upstairs. WHAM! Tobi hit the floor when he got up after the last step. Tobi got up again and started skipping. Tobi now ran to the bathroom because he seen Kisame about to enter the bathroom. "Uh uh", mumbled Tobi and wagged his finger in front of Kisame. " I have to take a shower because I fell in a bucket first", reasoned Tobi. Kisame frowned. "Well i fell in a bucket too, TOBI", reasoned Kisame. Tobi stared into Kisame's sharp shark eyes and looked kisame up and down. He watched Kisame's gills puff out air in and out fiercely."Well maybe you did, but did you fell in a bucket and got wet", asked Tobi? "No I fell in a bucket full of nothing and full of despair when I meet you here always having to be impatient, you have to go after me because I am older", said Kisame. "What, chhhh, I fell in dirty water downstairs in a mop bucket", said Tobi irritated. Tobi begin to burst out laughing. Kisame looked at Tobi and ignored him what he just said and locked the bathroom door to take a shower.

Tobi noticed Kisame was gone and he went in the bathroom already with the running water being heard from outside the door. "How rude", blurted out Tobi. Tobi walked down the hallway and thought about what was inside the sac and who asked him to get something and put it into a sac. Tobi had a flash back of him grabbing something in the bag to see he got a potato. He forgot where he put it then he remembered suddenly that he must have dropped it in the mop pail while he was sitting in the bucket. Tobi was disappointed and realized what he could have done to cook the potato. Tobi walked passed Kisame's room and backtraced his steps and entered Kisame's room and peered out the window. "What a beautiful afternoon almost going to be evening", Tobi sighed in content. He walked out the room and passed Kakazu and asked "don't you think it is a beautiful afternoon"? Tobi turned around and walked briskly to his own room. Kakazu walked in Kisame's room and peered out the window. Kakazu made his eyebrows sift into sad confused eyebrows. Outside there was rain pouring and now ice started to pelt the underground buildings secret xray windows (something like that with the help of a forbidden jutsu) there was no living organism out in the weather. Dark onimous clouds shrouded the sky with the pale sun shining its rays blankly behind the clouds. " Do I always see sadness and gloom or is Tobi just one weird dude", asked Kakazu to himself?

Deidara yawned with a huge sigh along with the yawn. The yawn was captured in Kakazu and he yawned also but with little noise and air. Kakazu's and Deidara's yawn captured Kisame in little or no time, and now Kisame was all relaxed and comfortable in his clean new pajamas with little minos on them. Kisame yawned quite loud and scary. Tobi was caught in Kisame's loud yawn and Tobi held his mouth wide and practically yelled and smacked his lips and scratched his butt. "Time for bed", everybody said instantly in harmony except Hidan. Hidan stays up all night doing his dodoism practism in the basement. "I will returm in the morning", said Hidan as he walks toward the grass covered door to the overworld. "You usually do your practices downstairs", said Itachi still uninterested but asked an interesting noticeable observance? Hidan looked behind and watched Itachi shrug. "WELL,Itachi I just don't like the idea of a potato sac that had a face drawn on it looking at me while I do it", said Hidan seriously. Hidan stared at Itachi and quickly open the door and ran outside. Tobi giggled from afar. Tobi thought how ridiculous was that and who would do that. Suddenly, Leader walked out of his room with proudness and announced, "I remember a time that things don't need to be well properly etiquette but needs to be normal, I have been told that by someone who is actually not so normal". Tobi huffed puffed none seriously. He didn't like that opinion. "I drew the face on the potato sac with a wart which Konan drew", said Leader.

There was complete silence then an outbreak of startling laughs coming from Tobi's room an hour ago, with Tobi saying "HAHAH, I would have like to see that", squeeled Tobi. Tobi couldn't hold his breathe anymore to how funny he thought that was and he squirmed in his bed bamming and pounding his bed with his fist. "Konan and Leader, hahah, can't believe".  
Tobi went to bed after 5 minutes of laughing hardcore and now he was snuggling on the floor holding his favourite toy, huggy-to-go-bed-buddy (which was a fluffy ball drawn with crossed eyes and a oval mouth) named Bobbit la weewee. Bob also had a bushy tail made from crumpled up paper bunched into a pin attached to Bob's body. Bob is not a person but Tobi gives its charactersitics as his own but minor and smarter for some reason. Everybody in the underground secret hideout all were quiet and yet cautious waiting for something but they don't know yet to appear, whenever comes any oppertunities. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ouch", moaned a little voice. The person struggled and felt real stuffy, cold and tied together. The person persisted to get out of the surroundings and struggled with all mightiness. The person panicked and couldn't breathe properly. She ache to had to toe and couldn't move she felt she was batted by some branches she thought. She squirmed and tried to uttter words but what all came out was air and silence then suddenly she squirmed to her left and screamed. She twisted her rib that seem to be broken and it was poking her insides. "AHHHH", she screamed. Her eyes shut, she bit her lip, she clenched her teeth, she began tensing up then she let out pleads of "HELP"! "Where am I, I want to go home ", she cried. Tears rolled down like a waterfall and she was in agonizing pain. "HELP", she screamed! "I can't breathe", she panicked and started breathing harder and harder, each time getting weaker.

Kisame couldn't take it anymore. " Ohhh be quiet", he yelled. The girl heard a voice. She squirmed her arms up from where it was which was under her legs with her hands gripping on her knees and wiped the tears from her puffy face. "HELP", she begged. She felt a rush of happiness to know that she isn't alone. Kisame bended up, looked at the door sternly, held his blanket and tossed it across his bed onto his floor and huffed and puffed and stomped to his door and opened it. "I am trying to sleep", he yelled more louder. He looked down the hallway on his left and right and seen that the others were awakened also and seem to be confused and lost of thought what to do standing there whispering some "what's that"? "Come on do something", Kisame said. The Akatsuki looked at Kisame and heard another cry and payed attention to the whimpering and looked at the direction. Kisame seemed to know where the sounds and cries was omitting from.

"I am going to do something", announced Kisame. Kisame walked really fast to the end of the hall and went downstaris with little steps being cautious to what he might find. (SQUEEK, SQUEEK) Kisame looked behind to see his fellow Akatsuki members following with curiosity and especially wearing their pajamas with some pockets filled with weapons (such as kunais). Kisame rolled his eyes and proceeded. He looked behind himself again to see his members just staring at him. Kisame felt a bit weirded out and ridiculous. Kisame quickly looked and peered at the corner where the cries was being cried. The sac was moving and squirming and heavy breathing was heard clearly with whimpering harmoniously. "Get the bag, kill it, KILL IT", Deidara yelled, clenching his teeth. "AH", the sac squeeled. The group backed off and huddled in a circle around the sac quickly. The sac was shivering now with fear. "Isn't that the sac that Tobi was carrying", asked Hidan? "I think so", replied Deidara. "Where is Tobi, anyway", asked Leader. "Yeah, how can he sleep through all that crying", asked Kakazu? Konan pictured Tobi sleeping on the bed with his butt raised high up and his arms coiled under him and his knees bended to his chest. Konan laughed to herself.

Kisame squatted and unwrapped the rope around the huge sac. (PLOOP) Air and potatoes ejected out of the sac and the girls body swung out with and she hit Kisame with pressure in the shins and he fell back on his butt hard with his arms weakly supporting his body weight. He stood up and seen an appearance of a person. Konan opened the lights. "Uhh meee", said Konan, a little smile broke out on her face. "Its a little girl", said Kisame. "HA she looks like a blueberry to me", said Hidan. The girl had a very dark shade of purple on her forhead and cheeks, her arms were pretty bruised up especially on the elbows, she had a huge gash on her right hip, rib. She coiled up in a ball looking blankly with her one swollen left eye and good right eye. The girl didn't looking appealing one bit. To Kakazu, her brown eyes made him feel more at eased. "Well, I got to go to bed lets knock her out", suggested Kisame. Kisame held his right leg to his chest and struggled to get his right shoe off.

The girl widened her eyes. "No" squeeled Deidara! Everybody looked at him in surprise. "Ohhhh sorry, i just...", Deidara said and shrugged. Deidara backed off. "Please don't", said the little voice to no one in specific. She held her eyes shut and tried to get up with her arms supporting all her weight with difficulty. " Get up",said Leader. Her rib made it hard for her to breathe with balance. "I can't", she uttered with sure defeat. She felt sharp pains embracing around her rib. "AH", she screamed! She collapsed hard to the floor. 'I hate when I see children in pain', Leader thought to himself. "This is no place for children to be", said Kisame harshly. " I ...don't ...know...how...I...got here", the girl spoke slowly. " What a lie, were you sent here from the enemy nations", blurted out Hidan? She started hyperventilating and slowly slept in a concussion which she had formed before waking from all that pain, hitting her head numerous times. "I can't stand looking at a poor girl in that condition, lets help her Leader", said Konan. Deidara and the others nodded. Even Hidan and Kisame felt pity for her for some reason by maybe the fact that she was banged up bad with no good looking complexion (which was mean).

The only thing that all the members can think about now is for a place for the girl to rest and having a lecture for Tobi in the morning after a good nights rest. Everybody yawned and Konan took the girl to her room and let her sleep on the hammock hunged in her step-in-closet.


	4. Chapter 4

"WAAAH", screamed Tobi as he instantly knew he was cold and wet in a tub filled with water. "Tobi, we have some serious business to talk about", said Deidara sternly. Tobi awakened definitely in his slumber only to have coldness and wetness embrace him from a gloomy morning. Tobi frantically looked around his surroundings only to discover this was no dream and he was seriously not happy about it. "What is going on", asked Tobi stuttering? "Just get up", said Deidara. Deidara was disappointed in Tobi because he thought Tobi should learn better than bang up a young girl and ignore her cries. "I don't understand, I didn't dddddddddeserve that", stuttered Tobi. Deidara grunted and tossed a towel at Tobi's face. Many thoughts was going on his head about his alarming morning, than he thought about something that would answer something from yesterday. "At least I don't have to take a shower", said Tobi. Deidara was already gone before Tobi can hear his reply.

The girl layed on the hammock looking at the ceiling with her eyes wide open and thinking about yesterday how she got here in the first place. She held her forehead and stopped thinking because she had no success remembering anything but that she was at a strangers place right now. "Hi", said Konan gently. Konan was peering behind the door by the closet. Konan smiled. "Huh hi", said the girl. She smiled a flashy smile. Konan stepped in the room and watched the girl slowly get up to sit on the hammock. "Hi, my name is Konan, what is yours", asked Konan? The girl was nervous and shy, she said in reply, "Imi". "It is nice to meet you Imi", said Konan as she stepped one step closer. Imi flashed another toothy smile with her cheeks raised to her one swollen eye. "How old are you Imi", asked Konan with a grin. Imi was now not so scared as Konan came and talked in a mild calm voice with a genuine smile. "I am fifteen years old", said Imi in a teeny voice with her head looking away slowly and her eyes sparkling. "Wow, why are you doing in a place like this, do you remember", asked Konan. "No I honestly don't remember", replied Imi sadly. Imi looked looked at Konan with innocency and felt alone for some reason.

"Well I hope we can get you help and find your family", said Konan. Imi smiled and felt more confident. Konan was happy that she can do all she can to help Imi but inside her head she knew that Imi was not a cartoon like her( or shall I say a Mikiri). "Your not a Mikiri are you", asked Konan? "No I am human", said Imi. Imi's eyebrows slanted like sad eyebrows and she gave a little weak smile. They both knew what they were. Konan was a Mikiri which is a character that was made by some drawer and came alive not learning that where that person originated. Imi was not Mikiri and she was very vulnerable against Mikiris because Mikiris still have their abilities given from the creators. Konan was from a show called Naruto. Imi was a real human living on Earth. None of the Mikiris like the idea they aren't real humans but creations so they really let go on their abilities as to harm real vulnerable humans. But since the first year, the first appearance from the Mikiris, things came to be much better with the Mikiris and the humans getting along.

Konan reasoned with herself that this human is not harmful. Konan didn't like Mikiris at first because she said that she was given a personality and looks not because she had parents that gave her their looks but was given by a person. Humans on the other hand, she didn't mind but never came to mind to ever be friends with them. Konan looked at the human and felt really sorry for her, it wasn't Konan's fault to have a bad upbringing and reputatuion as one of Akatsuki. Konan felt lost in space and looked at the human for she was looking with Konan with innocency and cuteness. Konan told Imi to wait for her until she can get herself ready for the meeting. Konan tossed a clean white tee and some tight black pants for Imi to wear on her lap. Imi thanked Konan. Konan closed her closet and changed in more appropriate clothes than her pajamas.

Hidan came slowly walking from his room and looked across to Kakazu's room. "Augh, that guy is to clean", said Hidan. Hidan thought from all the members Kakazu is the cleanest and organized person in the underground hideout. Kakazu pops out of his room. "Hey, Hidan, you are not going to wear that to the kitchen", said Kakazu. Hidan looks himself up and down. "I look alright", said Hidan insulted. "Well, I don't think Konan and the girl would like to see a shirtless guy", said Kakazu. Hidan smiled and went inside his room and closed his door. "Augh, that guy is to provacative", said Kakazu. Kisame woked up and seemed a bit cold and remembered he missed his oppertunity to see Tobi dunked into a tub of water when Deidara asked if he would like to join. Kisame lifts his bed still with his eyes closed and he bammed his bed with his clenched fist. "Would of been my hot cup of coffee for the day if I said I wasn't so tired", said Kisame. Itachi swings open the door and looks at Kisame. "My partner is never to look like that at any meeting that I ever go to", said Itachi. "HEY", said Kisame. Kisame threw his alarm clock at Itachi while his back is towards Kisame. (SWOOP) Itachi catched the alarm clock. "There is no use for this, is there, Kisame", said Itachi. Itachi turns his face and looks into Kisame's eyes with his Sharingan glooming in a incandescent way. Kisame blushes and was embarrassed and covered his head slowly with his blanket. Itachi leaves and shuts the door. But before Itachi closed the door Itachi looked at Kisame's eyes once more. Itachi is already at the meeting and before you know it, Kisame is tossing his bed sheetings and getting mad over his embarrassment, and also banging on the walls.

Tobi enters the kitchen with everybody seated around the table. Tobi looks at the center of the table once more and now he is drooling. His favourite breakfast is apple pie with whipping cream and all sorts of fruits in a basket. (SQUEEK) Tobi closes his eyes tightly and looks to see everybody looking at him than back to business talking. Tobi scratches his butt. "Ohh, my goodness Tobi, you had to wear that pajamas, its just revolting", said Leader looking away in disgust. Tobi looks at his pajamas which was pure black all over and had his logo which was a orange and black swirly round oval ball on the chest part. Not only that, there was marked works on Tobi's back pants and it wrote 'LEADER'. Tobi shrugged and went to the bread cupboard but Hidan slapped his hand. Tobi whimpered and sat at his seat on the table looking at the food on the center of the table intently.

Konan and Imi were all dressed and ready for this meeting, (maybe). Konan wore her Akatsuki cloak and put her paper flower on her hair. She went to the mirror by the window and looked at herself pleasingly. Imi was all dressed but Imi felt uncomfortable. "Is it alright if I wore something more baggier", asked Imi nervously? "Sure", said Konan unhesitantly. Konan went in the closet and looked for a robe of some sort, Konan noticed Imi's bloody clothes were neatly folded on the hammock. Konan looked back at Imi and seen she still looked fresh with blood and wounds. Imi smiled back. Konan walked towards Imi and smiled at her and gave Imi a gray dark robe with a purple dark flower on the left side front of the robe. "Thank you", said Imi. Imi and Konan walked out the closet and they both were outside the room and Konan told her to stay in the hallway. Konan closed her door and walked Imi down the long hallway. Imi was very nervous and scared that the person was waiting for her with them actually hurt her. Imi imagined and very mean buffed bully with wits.

Konan came in the kitchen. "Goodmorning", said Konan. "Goodmorning", said Leader, Hidan, Kakazu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara harmoniously. "Goodmorning", said Tobi in a little quick voice without looking at her. Konan frowned and stick her tongue at Tobi without him looking. Imi watched how Konan well she got along with the boys all alone and she felt like Konan must be brave to be able to walk up to a lot of people. Konan looked back. "Come on", said Konan. Imi freezed and stood stiff in the hallway not wanting to go. Konan came towards where Imi was and peered at the corner. "Imi come on, come and eat", said Konan. Imi looked at her scared and nodded and feeling unsure to go. Konan waved her hand and signified to come. Imi came and walked beside Konan. They both stood in front of the boys. Tobi looked back worriedly and slowly. "This is", said Konan. Looking at Imi who was looking down at the boys in a scared way and was shivering lightly. Konan lightly nudged Imi in the arm. "My name is Imi", said Imi. Konan looked at Hidan and gave him a glare. Hidan held his lips and tried not let the air go because he wanted to laugh hardcore. Kakazu nudged him. Tobi right away looked at the girl and looked away. "If anybody wants blueberry jam, go ask the girl to SQUEEZE it", said Tobi. "Mwohahahaha", laughed Hidan. "Good one Tobi", said Hidan slamming the table with his fist. Kakazu punched him lightly and held Hidan's mouth.

"Sorry for the disturbance", said Leader pinching Hidan. Hidan was now calm wiping away his tears from laughing so hard. Everybody was sitting at the table. Kakazu sat on the right side of the table with Hidan. Hidan sat beside Kisame when he sat by Itachi who is at the end of the table. Itachi sat by Tobi who Deidara was beside him. Konan sat beside Deidara and she sat beside Leader who was also on the end of the table. Imi sat in a little stool between Leader and Konan. Hidan kept on looking at Imi occasionally and couldn't get over the joke. Kakazu would send threats to Hidan in his ear and he would hold Hidan in a serious manner of concern. Kakazu liked Imi but he couldn't figure out why but the bruises and tints of other abnormal colours made her hard to look at. Imi looked down and wanted to leave and cry because she felt rejected and unloved. Imi was considered normal but now she looks somewhat like a monster. Itachi had no interest in the girl and was waiting until this meeting was over. Kisame looked at the girl as once she went in the room only to leave his anger displayed. Kisame avoided eye contact with her. Konan looked intently to Leader and smiled at Imi. Without Konan knowing she smiled back but not with comfort and safety. Deidara would look over Konan's shoulders and look at the scars with clear vision. Deidara was harboring a revenge for Imi for what Tobi had done, every time he looked at her. Tobi sat in his chair for the first time quietly and still. Tobi felt something he did serious meant he was going to be disiplined hardcore and being lectured probably everyday. For a whole 2 minutes everybody was looking at everybody.

"Well it seems like the meeting has started", said Leader. "First, I will discuss why this meeting was arranged for this time being", said Leader. "Someone who was innocent has been hurt, and could be no chance of being a enemy,this girl, Imi, I would figure would not intentionally hurt anybody", said Leader seriously. "In the Akatsuki as an organized group we are not ever to have any body know where our hideout is". "This hideout is for our protection because we have not committed any crime, but otherwise, others know us from our reputation and past actions". Leader stood up. "Does anybody know how any idea that abducting and initially hurting a human under our supervision is downright wrong, illegal and stupidly dumb and evil", said Leader now with a louder tone. Imi looked up at Leader and she was admiring his voice which was leadership material. Kisame shook a bit when he heard the difference in tone from Leader and looked away quickly and resumed listening before anybody noticed he was embarrassed. "I do not want the Akatsuki known, now, under my leadership as ruthless, evil and downright cold hearted because we are not",said Leader gripping the table. Konan felt intense and she looked at the others who felt the same especially Imi. "One of mine members who I knew from the beginning who is not known to be violent and 100% stupid, but I should have known better to how things can turn out without common sense, advice, counseling and disipline fro this person", said Leader. Tobi felt indeed defeated in his fear of getting hurt intentionally from Leader. (Leader would never hurt anybody intentionally, even if that person deserved it). "I feel threatening to you all but this sort of thing would direly make us perishable pretty much. Hidan gasped and looked at the girl.

Leader calmed down and sat in his seat. "Tobi may I ask you to please stand by me on my left", asked Leader? "Ok", said Tobi in a teeny voice. Tobi stood from his seat and walked towards Leader with him scratching his head. "Tobi", said Leader. "Yes". "Did you know what you did", asked Leader rhetorically? "No, I don't know what happened", said Tobi shrugging. "Grrr", growled Deidara. Deidara was itching for Leader to say 'dismiss' so he could beat up Tobi in his room. "I believe you Tobi", said Leader. Looking at Tobi who was uneasy Leader knew Tobi was telling the truth. "Tobi all I want you to do is say sorry for what you did and said to", pointing at Imi, "Imi", said Leader. Tobi looked from Leader and looked at Imi. Tobi actually took a real look at Imi and gasped. "WHAT, I didn't do that to her, I would never", said Tobi. Tobi didn't realized it wasn't Konan or some other unknown visiting Akatsuki member. "Leader sensei, you thought I hurt her but I didn't", said Tobi looking frantically at Leader and Imi. Imi looked at Tobi and seen the person clearly while focusing who it was. Imi was surprised it wasn't a mean, loser, with gangsta clothes on or something or at least buff guy. Imi looked at Tobi. Tobi was surprised what Leader would frame him from. "Tobi, the sac you were holding had Imi in it", said Kisame. Tobi had a flashed back and held the table. "I knew something was wrong when that Chimeran told me I can take the potato sac for free", said Tobi snapping his fingers in disappointment. "The alien Chimerans from the game 'Resistance'", asked Deidara. "You can't trust those aliens from Resistance", said Kakazu nodding his head.

Tobi looked at Imi who was lost in space to know that she was stuffed in a potato bag by a alien Mikiri. While everybody was distracted by the topic of Mikiri aliens Tobi walked passed Leader and knelt beside Imi. Imi looked at Tobi and smiled weakly. "I didn't know that I just did that to you, I was just looking for free or cheap cool stuff", said Tobi. Tobi became all cheery and tried to make things better. Tobi examined Imi's face and looked at the wounds she sustained from him banging her up. "Hey, i am also sorry for calling you jam", said Tobi. Tobi looks at her and her every detail on her face. Tobi couldn't stop looking at her and imagined her without any scars. Imi smiled. "It is okay as long as I knew that you didn't do it on purpose", said Imi. " I think you need medical attention badly, like maybe face surgey, cut a few fingers, and maybe a leg or two", said Tobi teasingly. (Gasp) "Really", said Imi with her mouth wide open. "NO, of course not", laughed Tobi at her expression. Tobi giggled and Imi enjoyed him paying attention to her. "Where else did I hurt you", asked Tobi? "Uh, on my whole right side, only little scratches, and a little bruises", lied Imi. Tobi looked at her shockingly and believably, he shook his head. "Hey, don't lie", said Tobi. "I messed up badly and I am really sorry", said Tobi looking down at the floor. "I forgive you", said Imi. Imi liked that Tobi wasn't like any other boy she met. "Okay, everybody dismissed and now lets eat breakfast", said Leader. "Alright", screeched Tobi. Imi held her ears after Tobi squeeled in excitement and laughed quietly.

Everybody ate and was pretty much more happier. "Oh, yeah Imi you can't go unless you are all healed up and no trace of damage on you, it means our life", said Leader munching on his last bit of food. Imi looked at Tobi who signified with his hand a knife and swished it across his neck and making a clean cut sound."Ok", said Imi obediently. Imi knew that she wasn't going to get the healing results instantaneously because of the huge gashes sustained. "Since humans don't require use of chakra we are patching you up with some normal equipment such as...bandages", said Hidan. Imi giggled and thought of bandages covering her gashes. Imi drank her cup of water and splurted. Water splurted on almost everybody.(Haha) Imi laughed and couldn't get the idea of bandages that are to little covering her big enormous booboos. Deidara smiled than supressed his smile. "Why did you did that", asked Deidara with an awkward supressed mouth. Tobi looked towards Imi's direction and seen water on the table. "Hahahah", laughed Tobi. It was little known that Imi laughed that much in front of strangers. Konan took Imi's arm lightly and Tobi's and led them in Tobi's room. They both kept on laughing how the sound Imi made was similar like to a (wet) fart.

Konan smiled at them to know that Tobi can find someone who acts like the age he shouldn't be and a person like her. Konan felt Imi was very response and kind and who is very smart for her age. Tobi was none like his age he was embracing his youth. Konan smiled and thought how ridiculous if they ever developed romantic feelings for each other. In Imi's state it was hard for her to say, and Tobi how his thinking and mentality is. Konan closed the door and they laughed. Konan came to the table and resumed the time talking to the guys about some other random things. (Hahahaha) Imi's and Tobi's laugh can be heard from the kitchen and Deidara was getting annoyed. Konan noticed that and held his shoulder and smiled in a significant way. Deidara was pretty young than the others so he thought he might as well check and probably whip those two in shape. Tobi noticed he and Imi was in his own room and he looked around and he started to stop gradually laughing. Imi calmed down and looked at Tobi who seemed lost and she broke out a huge smile. "Um, your on my property", said Tobi in some serious manner that didn't seem serious at all. "I told you", said Tobi. He stretched his arms and wrapped them around themselves. Tobi sounded like huff tuff and funny. Imi let a half smile and instantly laughed and fell backwards and crawled off his bed. She looked at Tobi and peered down from his bed and began feeling uneasy and felt that she should back down because she barely knew him. Imi stopped smiling but grinned little and looked around the room. Imi seen pictures that he drew and it was like drawings that a 5 year old would do. She had many thoughts running inside her head looking at Tobi's belongings. Tobi noticed and looked around his room for no reason, because he knew where everything was. "I like your room", said Imi. "I like yours to", said Tobi looking in his room. Imi smiled and thought that was funny. Imi noticed she was alone with this boy, and she stood up and grabbed the door handle. "Hey", said Deidara on the other side of the door. Deidara knocked on the door.

"Ahhhh", Imi screamed quietly. She jumped in the air and sat on the floor. "Come in", said Tobi all cheery. "Hey, who is having too much fun", said Deidara knowing he failed to make a funny joke. Instantly Tobi lifts up his hand. "Ah I am Deidara sempai", said Tobi. "Come in come in", said Tobi perverted. Imi giggled. Deidara stepped in and made himself at home and pushed Tobi aside and he purposely fell and layed down on Tobi's bed. "What is the hub bub about", asked Deidara? Tobi always had something to say but he rarely heard Imi say anything at all. Deidara was waiting patiently for an answer and laying comfortable on Tobi's bed. Tobi looks at Imi. It was like an instinct for someone else to say something than him always. Tobi didn't understand why she was quiet and looking at him. He was blushing and was feeling a bit giddy. "Uh, we are laughing about...stuff", said Tobi. Tobi couldn't find any words to describe what he was doing. "Hmmm". Deidara opened his eyes and looked at Imi. Imi's bangs covered her face a bit and she was shying. Tobi noticed Deidara was looking at her. Tobi stared at her also. "Deidara sempai what are you doing, is this a staring contest", asked and whispered Tobi? Imi was feeling cherry and feeling fluttered that some cute looking strangers are looking at her. Deidara shooked his head and did not realized why he was being a jerk looking at her. "Uh, Tobi must have been having a really good time banging that sac, just kidding Tobi", said Deidara smirking and nudging Tobi. Tobi tried to function that sentence into his brain to what Deidara said but he was brain fried over the things he is doing now. Imi felt a bit irritated by that remark and was uncomfortable and left the room.

"Whatever what that meant, it worked", said Tobi playfully punching Deidara. "Hey", said Deidara smiling. "What', said Tobi. "Don't do that", said Deidara serious. Deidara left the room and laughed to himself. Tobi thought how good his morning went and how he got to meet a new person. He thought the things he could do with her that he couldn't do with the others. Tobi noticed something he never felt before, but what was it. Tobi's heart felt like it was being weighed down by thoughts of something that he constantly ran through his mind. Tobi was not dumb but that made him feel sweet and much more happier. He felt sucumbed to this feeling of delightment. He knew whatever what his heart wanted was going to be sweet but meant a sacrifice for another thing. Tobi felt much more appreciated, happy, and respected. Tobi knew his heart only meant good but this feeling was way over his head he couldn't comprehend the facts and details to what the outcome would be if he deliberately went down that road. Tobi had it all under control by the fact he simply ignores it. But he also had something in the back of his mind, that the oppertunity would never come up again if he would never nurture that possible decision.

"Is the feelings he never experienced with his comrades the dealing he should come and do with the stranger he met good or good for nothing"? "Does he come to realize some other things in life that would spice him up and make him more sweeter or is Imi just another bothersome girl like Konan to Tobi"?


End file.
